A current igniter gun is not provided with a safety mechanism, and is not restrictive to the manipulation of trigger. Thus, the current igniter is apt to be ignited to hurt children or even endanger the public safety if it is mistakenly manipulated by accident, or children playing with it accidentally knock against the trigger of the igniter gun by hard objects. Meanwhile a gas outlet valve may be opened to discharge inflammable gas if the trigger is pushed down accidentally by external force, so the production and sale of igniter gun without safety mechanism equipped have been or are going to be forbidden in some countries and areas. For this reason, an igniter gun with a safety switch (or mechanism) equipped has been developed, in which the safety switch (or mechanism) controls the course of the piezoelectric member of the igniter gun and prevents the piezoelectric member from discharging spark. However, the current igniter gun does not control the gas outlet valve. Accordingly, the gas outlet valve may be opened still even when the piezoelectric member is prohibited to discharge (i.e. the safety state) Thus, a hidden danger of inflammable gas leaking existed. Meanwhile, the current igniter gun has a drawback of difficult manipulation and hard hand feeling for its trigger propping directly against the top end of piezoelectrics pusher and a big force is needed when pushing the trigger down.